Broken BonBon
by DarkDarsi
Summary: Answers Why BonBon Was So Sad When She Came To Lyra In Lyra's Lost Love. You Don't Need To Read That First, But You May Want To Read It As Well. Cover By TristleBrush, Well, The Heartstrings Comic On DeviantArt, I Do Have Permission To Use It!


Broken BonBon

Side story to Lyra's Lost Love

* * *

BonBon sat at Sugar Cube Corner.

Ironic.

It was the exact store the was running hers out of business.

At least it was actually worthy of taking her over, as in, it wasn't some mass product, market chain store.

She had recently been 'dumped' by the colt she thought she was 'dating'.

He thought that was just her nature, the way she made friends. He didn't know she was romantically interested in him. Not that it would change much, not after he introduced her to his colt friend.

'Colt Cuddlier? He's a Colt Cuddlier. Oh I can pick them can't I'

To add to her troubles her sister, Sweet Drops, had recently been chosen to go work with the scientist up in The Crystal Empire. Which meant she wouldn't see her sister again for a few more years, slowly degrading their already fragile relationship. Now she was incredibly happy for her sister, because she know how much her sister love her job, and how grand an opportunity this was for Sweet, but her sister having such success made their parents remembered how disappointed they are of BonBon.

Then their were her friends, one by one, leaving her, some not even for the reason of leaving Ponyville.

At least CT and Lyra won't leave me.

She finished her dish and left, deciding to go for a walk in the park, which had recently been changed, a change removing her favourite part.

As she walked she started thinking,

'Hmm, I haven't seen Carrot Top or Lyra for quite sometime. Last time I saw Carrot, she had been sorting her stuff and putting them... into... boxes...'

She sees Derpy and Doctor Whooves near by,

"Umm, excuse, Dinky, Doctor"

she goes over to them,

"Yes Miss. BonBon?" The Doctor asks in his usual happy tone,

"Umm, I feel slightly foolish for not knowing this but, Has Carrot Top left Ponyville?"

"Umm, Yes, Quite some time ago" The Doctor replied.

"Oh. Well thank you. Enjoy the rest of your day"

"You too BonBon! Bye" Dinky shouts as she and The Dr walk away.

BonBon had found a place far from

anybody else and started crying.

'She left me to. She didn't even tell me she was leaving. Didn't even say good bye.

It had become dark by the time BonBon has finished sobbing.

She was walking through the park and gazed at the bench she and Lyra had sat on, 'Well I sat, Lyra, she did something.'

'Lyra'

'I must go see her. Make sure. She won't leave me, will she?'

BonBon thinks so much on the way to Lyra's house.

She is on the brink of tears thinking she's about to lose her last friend, as she knocks on the door.

Knock knock knock.

She waits a few moments, she knows Lyra wont be busy right now.

A few more moments pass and she knocks again,

Knock Knock Pound

Her last knock is one of desperation.

"l-l-l-Lyra? Are you home? Please answer the door!"

She hears a shuffling from higher up.

'Was she on the roof?'

She walks in as the door opens.

Walks over and sits on the couch.

Lyra joins her.

"BonBon, are you ok?" Her voice full of concern.

"Would you ever leave me?" BonBon says with hardly any emotion at all.

"WHAT? Why would I do that?" Lyra replies.

'Her emotions seem genuine, but I also thought that I had a chance with him'

"Lyra, I NEED you to promise me something" She said seriously, looking strait into Lyra's eyes.

Her beautiful golden eyes. I find peace there whenever I look. But I can't now, This is serious.

"Promise, you will never leave me"

BonBon, I... I..." Lyra stuttered.

Great. Those 3 cloves of nutmeg sure starting to look good.

"Not even you huh? Guess its to be expected, I have no place anymore"

Oh well, at least I won't hurt anyone going.

"NO! Bon Bon, don't say that! No! I..." Lyra paused for a moment.

I look at her, blank faced. She seemed to quiver for a moment

"BonBon I LOVE you! I will do ANYTHING for you and will never, NEVER EVER, leave you!"

Why would she quiver? Is it col...

... What did she say?

Did she just? No, she couldn't have just said that?

She just said she loved me.

BonBon asked hopefully

"Do you mean it? D..."

She was about to ask another question when Lyra interrupted,

"Yes! Of course in mean it! I've know you for years now and not once did I ever question my love for. Well once knew I loved you of course."

Another silence, this one small.

"Thank you. Meet me tomorrow afternoon at the shop, we will discuss this further, please get some sleep" BonBon said, smiling gently at the last request, before seeing herself out.

She managed to get home before she broke into a fit of giggles then literally started jumping with joy.

Hmm, maybe I should start experimenting with different recipes, maybe make some new types of candies.

I will most defiantly make Lyra something special.

But later.

I need sleep now, It's going to be a big day tomorrow.

BonBon went up to bed and as she lay, she thought of all the things she might do to try and turn her life around, and how the first thing was getting a date with her Lyra.

Her Lyra.


End file.
